


Face to Face

by Kazekaitou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, brief mention orgasm denial unrelated to main characters, masturbation in nature, matchmaker Y'shtola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekaitou/pseuds/Kazekaitou
Summary: When an unscrupulous merchant sells the WOL a fake tincture to suppress miqo'te heat, she’s got to find a way to live with or solve her problem.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Heat Wave





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I know in cannon ARR Y’Shtola wasn’t at Saint Coinach’s Find. But for the sake of the story she is because it makes this work better I think. Named WOL.
> 
> CW : Heat fic w/ consensual sex, a brief mention of orgasm denial not related to the main characters, masturbation in nature

The camp at Lake Silvertear wasn’t quite rustling yet, the sun still set in the sky. Those a few awake roamed about quietly with hushed words or a pot over a fire, simple moments that the warrior learned to appreciate: calm life, a sort of home, the hum of those living.

She laid sideways in her cot, one leg over the edge, purple tail flicking in the air, and she moved slightly, noticing the edge of the cot against her. 

She cursed aloud, sitting up, with a sniff of the air she realized she could _smell_ herself, which, with a quick blush probably meant that all the other Miqo’te in camp could too.

In her sleep, her smalls had ended up at hanging off one ankle, and she remembered her intense dreams of a certain redheaded Miqo'te in this very camp. She pushed the soft fabric off with her feet, reaching from the place she was half on her cot to fumble with her bag, looking in the various pockets for the tincture she needed for this. Tinctures for the Miqo'te heat were their own punishment, a smell that turned the stomach inside out and a bitter taste that coated the tongue and lingered at a time when all senses were heightened to their greatest point. It took a special kind of determination to take it, the kind that went against biology and the old ways. Not that it mattered- living through it and retaining dignity was a bit of a challenge and the fact that any Miqo’te in the area would be able to know what was going on, was enough of a reason for her. She found the small bottle, pulling out the little stopper and sniffed.

It smelled of nothing. 

“I’m going to feed that merchant to a morbol!” She said it loud enough that broke camp decorum but she couldn’t care. She could feel her every movement, the teensiest friction between her legs, compounded. She threw the useless bottle to the ground. 

She found clothes. Lots of clothes. Robes to cover her from head to toe. Extra smalls. She piled it on and stomped across camp, hissing at the door of who she needed to see.

Someone laughed, it was a quiet laugh, one of a certain Miqo’te she knew well.

“Y’shtola, can I come in? I need--”

“I can smell your predicament.” She called out before the tent flap was opened. Y’shtola looked like she always did, put together and unfazed, and not like she was bothering her at the edge of dawn.

“Do you have a tincture?” Y'shtola asked. 

“I thought I did.”

She made a ‘oh’ face for a moment before helpfully replying “I chased him out of camp last week after we discovered the nearest med tent had bought the fraudulent goods.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I didn’t think to warn--”

“Gods I’m going to be stuck like this aren’t I?”

“It takes three days to make with the right ingredients which I don’t even have. So by then, you’d be done. Best go take a bath,” then she crinkled her nose “though it’s not going to help.”

She made an obscene gesture towards Y’shtola whose tail and shoulders were shaking in an obvious attempt to hold back laughter. “Avoid the west side of camp, that’s where G’raha sleeps. Though he does sleep in, does he not?”

G’raha was practically the talk of the camp with how he was so animated and less weary than the rest of them, fresh to these adventures and fights. She had noticed him, in his adoration of her, how he moved, his muscular arms of a practiced archer and those expressive ears that she wanted to touch. She wanted to get to know him, a breath of fresh air, his mind focused on hope and discovery. More importantly, she wanted to prance over there like the Warrior of Light she was and open that tent door and ask that redheaded archer to -- She rubbed her face, taking a shuddering breath in. 

She knew she was at least interested in him, caught once or twice in lingering stares. Oh but these thoughts were ridiculous. G’raha probably had a lover, somewhere. He was a bright keeper of the Sun, attracting people like moths to the flame. He likely had taken many lovers over time, and what would one more hurt. Just for a day or two?

Best to go jump into the lake then.

She took the long way around, killing a few things in her path that made the mistake of getting too close. She removed her clothes, dove into the frigid waters, and found her fingers roaming to the heat between her legs completely undeterred by the temperature shock. She pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, looking around checking for privacy, before letting herself give in, for just a few moments, let the rise and fall overtake her. It eventually stilled,and she waded in the water wondering if she should even go back to camp. 

“Um, ah… Silver?” A voice called out from the shore, a distinctive male voice and her ears swiveled to it. “Uh-- Y’shstola…” He swallowed, he was almost as red as his crimson hair.

She was playing matchmaker. That’s what she was doing. She was livid and hopeful all at once. 

“I’ll be back shortly.” Her voice was stern and left no room for discussion, and he looked utterly relieved, nodding “then I’ll make my way--” He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, so fast he tripped on a fragment stray crystal sprawling to the ground with a yelp, before scrambling back up and disappearing into the distance.

Well, that was clear.

Eventually, she left the privacy of the lake to head back to some sort of responsibility, if she could manage. The area was still fairly cleared, but she did see a nix dead by blows to arrows, which she assumed was killed by none other than G'raha Tia. She stopped, looking at how he’d taken the creature down, and thought about how annoyed she’d been when she’d first transversed this area and she’d gotten sprung on surprise their attacks quite good at interrupting a spell.

She admired his handiwork.

She noticed the gold painting on the fetchling feathers of the arrow, personally marked by its owner. A man confident enough to leave his name behind, or unskilled enough to fret having to retrieve his own. She thought it may have started as the first and morphed into the second. 

She broke off the fletching of one of them to bring back to tease him with one day. Stuffing it into her pocket, fingertips caressing the edges imaging what his hair would feel like between her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to clear the image, she was that desperate. 

From there she stomped back to camp. She was an adult. She could ignore this. And by the way that G’raha had turned tail and ran, she hoped he’d just continue to do the same thing until her body decided it could be normal again.

She saw him on the edge of camp, propped up against a jetting crystal, flipping through some monstrosity of a book, focused. His crimson hair contrasted so much with the blue hues of jetting crystal it made him easy to pick out, his long legs out in front of him relaxed, though one was twitching. He was turning pages quickly, head steadfastly glued to the book ignoring her. 

That was probably for the best. 

She took a shuddering breath, forcing herself to not walk towards him, the willpower significant. Her body cried out nerves on fire, that his touch could fix this. She distilled her thoughts to concrete actions, one step towards the campsite, and then another. She reached the threshold where Cid promptly grabbed her by the shoulder’s pulling her close, and she panicked for a moment, “Good morning Cid” she coughed, skin craving more touch, but definitely not his. She put the nearest table between them for assurance of her own brain before 

grabbing a piece of fruit left out for the team before asking “Any news for the day?”

“We think we’re about three days out from being able to clear the labyrinth. So your job is to rest up, so when we’re ready we’ll be ready. She nodded seriously, taking a bite of the soft fruit, juices surprisingly sweet. She hadn’t known how much everything could just go straight to her core like this. She put it down and focused. An adult. She was an adult.

“Any idea what’s inside?” 

“No, but our guess is bad so best be prepared. Nothing in Eroza that's uninhabited by us is uninhabited by some beast or foe. G’hara would know more about the tower's defenses if they were written down, so asking him may be wise.”

She nodded, her tail twitching at his name, but remained focused. “So prepare for the worst?”

“It would seem so.” He looked sad then, kind of caring. She personally hated those looks, the ones that were juxtaposed of knowing what they were asking of her and her willingness to do it, with the knowledge she was a small Miqo’te not that many moons old and she couldn’t really explain why she just knew she was where she needed to be. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll find something to do. I can’t sit still for long.” She smiled brightly.

“Just don’t get into too much trouble, word this morning is you slew quite a few nasties in the area.” 

She nodded with a shrug. “I was just trying to take a bath in peace.” 

He nodded with a pause “Oh, one last favor for me, G’raha’s last book shipment came into camp. I meant to tell him this morning, but then he disappeared. If you see him could you let him know?”

“Of course.”

Cid got up and walked away, and she finished her fruit in relative silence, noticing the textures of the hardwood of the table, trying to hyperfocus on something benign and boring with long strokes of her fingers across the grained surface.

“Ah, Silver, You’re back.” Y’Shtola sat across from her and she just glared.

“I know what you did.”

She smiled that troublemaker smile before quipping, "Might want to control that tail of yours."

Silver reached out to touch her own tail which was practically standing up straight towards her back, and just glared as she consciously moved it to an angry twitch. Y'shtola stayed silent, so she decided to talk. 

“Y’shtola…” Silver put head her the table, “He ran with his tail between his legs the second he got anywhere close to me.” It sounded whiny. It was whiny. 

She patted the warrior on the head and it almost made a purr in her throat, like a lovesick kitten. She said softly, “Well, I’ll be around if you need me, and if you don’t, here's this.” She placed a small vial on the tabletop. She picked it up with her fingers looking it over, reading the neat labeling on the side- a contraceptive. Y’shtola didn’t wait for her reply before sauntering away. She wasn’t going to give in, let Y’shtola of all people know she lost her own fight, who would years later in an inopportune moment bring it up to her as a tease after some ridiculous battle won and mention that she couldn’t best her own biology. This would probably happen in the company of Thancred who wouldn’t _ever_ let her live that down and also tell her it happens to the best of us. But more importantly, it isn’t what she wanted. Everyone with a tail reminded her of G’raha right now.

Whose voice she could hear protesting as if she were attuned it. “Yes, I ordered the books shipped here.” He was saying exasperatedly “But I don’t need to carry them to my tent right this second, I’m in the middle of---”

He got distracted and tumbled for the second time that day. On his knees tail out, ass carved by the gods in leather pants. Books, probably expensive, extraordinarily rare books flew and he cursed in a keeper of the sun tongue she only understood due to the Echo’s influence, papers or notes stuffed while flying out into the air and he was panicked as the wind blew them towards her.

 _Shit,_ she had to help.

She plucked a few wayward papers from the air, as carefully as she could not to mar ancient ink or destroy the delicate paper. G’raha watched, eyes wide, hands kind of shaking as she stared frozen, reward in hand.

“You should pick those papers off the ground” Rammbroes commented, ignoring G’raha and how their eyes had locked for a moment.

She smiled at him, awkwardly. He broke her gaze, to retrieve his things, picking them up without any of the reverence that he normally would use, placing them back into the crate one by one. Rommbroes who was a serious man who did not really take G’raha’s energy well let him clean up his own mess, wandering off to bark orders at someone else.

Between the warring thoughts telling her that contact was a very bad idea and the desire to fuck him to oblivion she was pretty sure these papers needed to go back where they belonged. 

So she walked up to him. He was steadfastly putting things in some semblance of order, steadfastly looking at book spines and not at her. She noticed how his red ears pointed outward listening for her, how his tail swished in anxiety. “I, uh, I grabbed these.”

Her brain said if you want to bed him just tell him now and get over these pretenses.

He looked up, almost ashen pale now. She knew exactly where that blood had gone. It was far too pleasing of a thought.

“T...thanks.” He visibly swallowed, before reaching out to them, glancing them over. “These might be really important.”

“Yeah, they might.” She said in the most useless kind of way.

“Are you okay?” He asked sort of suddenly, looking at her with a frown. She could feel how he was looking at every inch of her. She remembered her tail to consciously lower it to look more relaxed. 

‘Gods no’ was her answer in her mind. She wanted to pounce him, and find out what was underneath those clothes, find out what made him beg, she wanted to test his endurance, hear him moan, feel him inside… 

“It will pass” was the words that she managed to put together over the torrent of her mind. 

“I could go to into town-”

She shook her head “The merchant who was selling them in Mor Dohna was a fraud, there's nothing in the area. I already asked Y’shtola.” 

“Oh. I see.” He picked up the box and put it right between them, “I should be going, books to read!” His voice nearly cracked as he scurried off.

“G’raha…” She said to his fleeting figure and he jumped, shoulders high and ears back, crimson tail sticking straight out, before he scurred away even faster. Oh god, she was an idiot, she was an utter, utter idiot. 

She needed to get out of this place.

She found Rammbroes sitting out next to a campfire with a frown on his face. She explained she needed something to do, and he told her about reports of Hippogryphs attacking. Immediately she’d taken off on foot through crystal mazes into the depths of the Crystal Plane of Mor Dohna looking to distract herself with danger and a bit of adrenaline at least. He’d asked for her to slay three, to thin out the herd, and she honestly didn’t mind if she had to chase a hundred down. As long as it got her out of that place. She was in the midst of a spell when her linkpearl when off, and she barely hurled the fire at it before dodging its next attack 

She touched it, panting keeping her eyes focused “Now’s not a--”

“Oh I--” Lord she knew exactly what G’raha Tia of the G tribe thought she was doing in that moment, and she turned a corner hoping she’d be out of sight of the beast. She hoped he was left wanting.

Of course the hippogryff followed her, and it was easier to kill it than to try and outrun it. After it fell she found a nook within the crystal structures to hide in for a moment and catch her breath before contacting him back, “I was in the middle of a fight.” She responded.

“If its a bad time...”

“No no, G’raha, what do you need?”

“I...wanted to try and talk without...distraction.” He explained delicately. “I thought...I thought that this…it would be easier?”

She could have cried, right then and there for her brilliant avoidant scholar, his voice inside her ear, the vibrations sending warmth everywhere.

“Yeah.” She slumped down to sit against the cool crystal, looking out the small opening. It was a very private little space, and a moment to release the pressure in her body might do her some good.

G’raha’s voice was serious over the linkpearl. “Look, I want to try and help you…Do you understand what you are even trying?”

“It’s my own body.” with the focus of battle lost, and her only distraction the voice of the one she desired, her hand slipped under her robe, to just try and find some relief, some sort of pause in this.

“Have you ever actually gone through it or known someone who has without ?” He asked, gently.

She paused. In truth she had started on tinctures as a child, far before she could even _be_ in heat. Her fingers against her slit were not nearly enough. 

G’raha continued without a response. “How much do you know about my tribe, the actual tribe, not people who carry the name?” He asked.

She thought about it, G tribe. She’d heard rumors, but Miqo’te from the tribe and Miqo’te in the city carried the naming, but really didn’t follow the ways. Every tribe could be insular, secretive. IT was hard to know what was truth. Keeper of the moon didn’t really keep tribes, not in the same way, but half her mind was on her fingers, circling, probing herself in her swollen state, and just a tiny part watching to make sure she didn’t become some creature's dinner. 

“I grew up there. I couldn’t stay. They… if a woman did something to displease the nunh, he would deny her the medicine. And they would wait until her time. She would be put into a room and bound, unable to please herself and others would be forbidden from her- save someone who was allowed to make sure she had water to drink. They would reach points of insanity. The days would pass, their only silence their exhaustion when their voices became dry, cracked hoarse. They would pull at their bonds until their skin broke, they would bite their lips, their fingernails driving deep cuts into their palms…”

“I don’t want your pity G’raha. And I can pleasure myself you know.” Inside she was white-hot with embarrassment. “I don’t want you to be around me because I smell _good to you_ . I don’t want you talking to me as if I’m, I’m...” Her thoughts stopped abruptly and it fell into awkward silence, her fingers pushing inside, needing _more_.

“Silver, I’m _worried about you._ You have such drive, such passion, such determination, and you are fighting yourself, and you are an incredible foe.”

It was a battle she was losing as her hips rocked into her hand.

“Y’shtola finds this funny.” She changed the subject slightly, “And offered her company if I so required.”

“Oh.” He paused. “I see you didn’t take her on that offer?”

Silver scoffed. “Slaying hippogryffs is more my style.”

“Is it?”

Apparently, masturbating in the _wild_ was her style. She bit her lip to try and not make noises to give herself away before trying to get some semblance of thought out. “It’s helping the camp, it's away from you, it's keeping my mind occupied.”

“From me?”

_God fucking damnit._

She stopped, not anywhere even near the edge, full of want so deep herself, anger, frustration, all sorts of things. She wanted to up and cry. She needed to focus “I didn’t want you to think that the only reason I would talk to you is because of how I feel right now. It is more complicated than that ”

“Complicated how?”

She took a deep breath, “I’m the warrior of light. I have a duty...and I’m not supposed to want things outside of that. The path in front of me isn’t one I can deviate on, G’raha. I don’t have a choice.”

“But what about...what about you?”

“Me? The fact is if I don’t face a primal, if I don’t move forward in this journey, somebody will send people in there, and they _will die,_ and the primals will grow stronger, and either it will find me or I will find it until...one of us succumbs. I don’t want it to be me. I don’t want to have people’s blood on my hands due to my inaction. If I’m felled, at least I can die knowing that their deaths weren’t because I was afraid. ”

“You know it wouldn’t be your fault right? You’re not responsible for summoning…”

“I know I’m a walking tool for people far smarter and richer than I, G’raha. I just...I don’t want others entangled in…”

“I want nothing more than to adventure, Silver. In my heart of hearts,I want to fight, I want to be on the right side of history, I want to know I left the world a better place than when I was born. I also...I’d also be so humbled, and so honored if even the tiniest bit of my story connected with yours. Even if it's just for relief, even if it's just a piece of information. Silver, I’m intrigued by you and any moment I can have is a moment I’d well, pounce on.”

She liked that visual, a lot right now.

“Battle, this...it changes you, G’raha and you’re so…” SIlver paused “G’raha, I like who you are _now_. You’re so different, you’re so… I see you and you give me hope that what I’m doing is worthwhile. So that people like you...can live the way they want. Can learn what they want--”

“I give you hope?” HE interrupted. She could imagine the wonderment in his eyes.

“Yeah. You do. G’raha...would you be willing to...to have sex with me, like this? Would you...knowing that you may never see me again, knowing that I can’t tell you where I’ll be or what will happen-”

“God Yes Silver, all you had to do was _ask_.”

“But then whatever happens tomorrow?”

“We can take things a day at a time. I can do that. I think you can too?”

She was already on her feet, climbing up and heading back towards camp as fast as her feet would take her. “G’raha, where are you?”

“Getting a room in Mor Dhona as we speak.” 

Practical, logistical, and smart. Thank the Twelve for miracles.

She arrived breathless at the inn, running into the room where he was waiting sitting on the bed modest bed. She moved towards him as he stood up.

“Are you sure?” He asked and she didn’t respond, instead taking her mouth to his neck inhaling his deep scent. He pushed her away with willpower he didn’t even know he had. “Silver, is this really something…”

“I liked you before this...I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, but right now, gods yes.” She kissed him, at first a little hesitantly, before deepening it. 

His hand caressed her the length of her back to the base of her tail and she mewled, responding with her hands wandering down his chest, palming the hardness in his pants. 

His surprised sound was absolutely delightful _,_ as her hands dragged upwards to where his waistband met his hips. _“Clothes.” She said between kisses. “Off..._ Now.” His lips were grazing her ear, the other hand helping her with the buckle, and he fell forth and she stroked him once, his hips bucking forward before he managed to pull her up, drawn into her smell and desire, hiking up her spellcaster robe up past her waist, pulling her own smalls out of the way as they has they stumbled backward and down onto his bedroll, all limbs and desperation touch. She was on top of him, her head against his chest before she plunged on him without a single word, crying out as she sent him into her tight depths until their hips were flush. Her eyes closed her breath hitched, tears and the corner of her eyes, and he felt her tighten around him, and he shuddered.

He looked up at the goddess before him, ears straight back, face unguarded in all she felt, her back arched, green robes all bunched up around them, frozen as she just _felt_ all of him. It felt like forever, pinned to that bedroll before she then moved, her body moving first slow, and then the pace picking up so fast, grinding herself clit him, every nerve on fire.

It didn’t take her long. “Gods--” It was all he could do to hold on to her, as her body started to quake around them, her voice squeals and moans, nonsensical as she came undone in his view, and as she slowed her grip more week he was able to roll her onto her back now over her and kept it going, her body writhing begging for him to continue, begging for him to not stop, riding her wave until he exploded inside of her, slowing down to a still before he laid at her side in his own haze.

He watched her look at him, watched her find some semblance of thought, hand tracing his chest, touching his braid resting at his neck.

“We didn’t even get my clothes off.” She murmured, her body still in that calm bliss after its high.

Her hand rubbed one of his ears in a way that started to rejuvenate his core and he purred so deep.

She nodded, honest and true “Don’t lose your hope” She said softly, “It...is a light in the dark, it is what I first noticed about you.” 

He was frozen in wonder and fear. How could this woman, this warrior, find hope in _him_. He tried to speak but just stammered, not able to meet her eyes.

She used one finger to raise his chin, forcing eye contact and he still tried to look away.

“Don’t think about it. It’s just...it’s just who you are. Don’t let go of it. Please for me.”

Her hands tangled in his hair, her body pushing up against him again, shifting. He undid the clasp on her robe, revealing the expanse of her chest, his lips grazing her exposed skin so lightly. “I’ll try not too” he whispered into her skin after far too long. 

He felt her whole body tense, beside him, hands clenched for a moment, pulling at him with a force of the warrior until they were face to face. Her voice was clear and commanding, eyes alight with the power within, “You _won’t_.”

He took a deep, shuddering breath, vowing to a woman who he barely knew and he was absolutely in love with, “I won’t.” He said with the conviction of a scholar. “For you, I won’t.”

They did not speak for a moment, as she let out her own breath before she kissed him with a ferocity he had not yet known. Hands gripped his arms, fingers digging into his muscles, as she pulled herself against him again. When she broke for air, her nose and cheek dragged against his neck, marking him.

He was helpless, he was _hers_ , and the startling revelation that this was so much more than heat, she was the blaze of a star that he couldn’t look away from. 

“I want to study you.” He whispered almost like a prayer before turning bright red, “I .. uh…” stammering. She almost laughed, but he said it with such reverence before he felt self-conscious as his eyes gazed at her body in a way that she’d never felt before.

“The best teacher is experience, is it not?” She rolled onto her back, letting him lead from above her. 

He took a moment to look at her, wide mismatched eyes of orange and green, purple short hair mussed around her darker olive skin, ears relaxed. The way her chest moved with every breath. He began kissing her slowly. He noted a thin scar, on her breast bone, a soft silver mar contrasted against dark skin, before kissing it with soft lips. “Silver” He commented, noticing, playing with her name on his tongue, his breath dancing across the expanse of her chest, making her hair stand on end. He’d find many of those marks in his journey of her skin, and he wished to know all of them.

“That -- Oh!” Her thought interrupted as he trailed towards her breast, encircling it and pulling it in. After a moment of careful attention, he left a trail of kisses to her other before he pressed his lips against her other breast. He loved how she moved beneath him, she loved how her hands combed through his hair, touching his ears, the way her skin sought his. He loved how she grinded against his knee between her legs, how her curves were well defined, how solid and strong she felt beneath his fingertips, and yet so soft, so delicate, so real. 

“I need…”

“Patience, oh warrior.” He chided, as his lips drifted lower, tasting the salt against her skin, noticing the hitched rise and fall, the way her stomach tensed when he brushed against a sensitive area, tickling her. His hands caressed the bones of her hips, before reaching behind to massage her tail. He allowed his hair to fall on her, to caress her, as he continued past her belly button, lower. Her legs spread to allow him access, and he kissed soft curls, hands massaging the inner part of her thighs. 

“G’raha...More?”

“As you wish”

He touched her with his hands, going between warm folds finding the nerves underneath. He first touched gently, and her legs tightened around his shoulders, before taking a lick of her slit, sliding one finger inside, arched towards the spot that made her cry out, begging for more.

He licked in circles that made her toes curl, and pushed in and out adding additional fingers until she came under him and he didn’t stop, trapping her in moments of overwhelming feeling, helping her fly the heights of orgasm as long as she could tolerate it. She fell back, spent for the moment, and he smiled at her. 

She took a moment to collect her breath and her thoughts as he provided firm touches on her body, as he went to lay beside her.

“You’re hard again,” She muttered. 

He laughed, before confidently stating “Well, I don’t think this is over yet?”

She grinned, “I just hope you can keep up with me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the People at the [ Book Club ](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) Discord for supporting my snippets and being all around lovely people.


End file.
